Jasmulan
Jasmulan is the femslash ship between Mulan and Jasmine from the Disney fandom. Canon As Mulan and Jasmine are from different series, they have never met in canon. While the film Ralph Breaks the Internet has online versions of the two known as "netizens". Where they are two of the Princesses from the website, Oh My Disney. They were also summoned by the Amulet of Avalor to aid Sofia the First in the Disney Junior Channel show of the same name, while Amber is with her as they visit another kingdom and sing Jasmine and Mulan's songs with them. "The Ride of Your Lives" and "Stronger Than You Know". The two dark haired Disney Princesses also appear in the same Kingdom Hearts game of the series saga, as Sora visits their home worlds, twice, in Kingdom Hearts II. Along with a few other Disney crossover games that have them crossing paths with each other or have been paired up in the same team, by the player's choice. When Jasmin ran away from the palace, so she couldn't be forced to marry a royal stranger for duty, she disguises herself as a peasant girl, which allowed her to blend in and walk among the people that resided outside the walls of her palace. In the 2019 live-action remake of Disney's Aladdin, Jasmine was simply giving herself a taste of freedom before she has to meet and greet a visiting prince, and after Aladdin brings Jasmine to his home she called herself by her handmaid's name and made him think that she was really Dalia, while the real Dalia presents to Jasmine on her princess's behalf, when he later came to see her at the palace. Mulan on the other hand cuts her hair and put on her father's armour so she could take his place in the army by pretending to be a boy that goes by the name of Ping, the unmentioned "son" of the Fa family. Mulan was also told to think about marriage to bring honour to her family, until she was told by the matchmaker that while the young Fa woman looks like a bride she'll never bring her family honour, in the second Mulan film, however, the titled hero is shown not to be a fan of arranged marriages and thinks that people should marry for love. Which is one of the main reasons why Jasmine turned many prince suitors away, once she realizes that they aren't the kind of man she wants to be with and only want to marry her for either the princess's beauty or her kingdom alone, until she finally finds a non-royal who truly cares about Jasmine for who she is alone. Their other common link and trait is that they both get along well with animals, a trait that is shared with many of Disney's iconic princesses, as Jasmine has a pet tiger for a best friend, since they were both little, and gets along quick well with Abu and Iago. While Mulan gets along famously with her house and spends a lot of time with Mushu and Cri-Kee on their journeys across China. Along with both of them being women who speak their minds, are strong and brave as they don't shy away from danger and have fought armed men who have attacked them and their allies. Similarities and comparisons *Have worn flowers in their hair. Fanon Jasmine and Mulan are shipped by a small group of fans who believe they would get along very well. As well as the fact that both Disney Princesses are extraordinary women who don't let a few rules about their female gender and its sighed roles in their families stop either one of them from being themselves, or from doing their part in keeping their loved ones safe. The ship sometimes has Mulan as her male alias Ping, where she is assigned to be Jasmine's bodyguard, where their times together leads to them becoming close friends before they fall in love with each other, before or after the Chinese woman reveals her true gender to the desert princess, or simply has Mulan disguise herself as a man so she and Jasmine can see each other within the palace walls. While the ship commonly has the two in Agrabah, Jasmine's brief time in China has a few fans featuring them in Mulan's home country, since a few fans believe that when Jasmine and Aladdin visited China it is during Mulan's timeline. On AO3, the ship has over 22 written works on it. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Jasmine/Mulan (Disney) on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : Trivia * Both appear in Once Upon A Time. * They are two of the limit time characters, with limit time clothing, in Disney Magic Kingdoms. Gallery RBTI Mulan and Jasmine.png Mulan_and_Jasmine_by_wolfpuppy.jpg Mulan_and_Jasmine_by_birdblinderdraws.png Jasmine_and_Mulan_Designer_Collection_by_Mareishon.jpg Jasmin_Mulan_-_request_by_Ogrefairy.jpg Mulan_and_Jasmine_by_Jostnic.jpg The_Royal_Guard_by_aleand13.jpg Navigation